hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Koh
General Koh is a Rebel who attended Hearst High, Twin Branches, and Athena Academy. She is unlocked and admitted to the MC's school at Level 17, in the special quest, Vandal Scandal. Koh's Story Koh has a reputation for being a troublemaker, causing rumors to be planted on her and resulting in her being expelled from all of her previous schools. She ends up finding your school, in which the main characters gossip about her and try to dig up whether or not the rumors are true. Koh and Max are enemies because when they went to Hearst together, he destroyed her bike and she threw eggs at him, ruining his expensive jacket. She used to be enemies with Owen because she pushed him into a swimming pool and he thought she stole his laptop and deleted all his files. However, they later make up after Koh explains that "She's the kind of person who'll punch you in the stomach, not delete your computer files". Her ex-boyfriend, Razor, tries to get her to quit school and join his company through several methods, like vandalizing lockers and blaming her for it, setting off the fire alarm and attempting to destroy all the school's expensive equipment, and creating a virus that deleted files from students' computers (Just like the one he used on Owen). Luckily, Nishan, Koh, and Sakura trick him into hacking the school website, which was protected by an upgraded antivirus software that allowed Nishan and Sakura to hack into his computer and get all the evidence of his crimes and an antivirus from the file-deletion virus he created. Appearance Koh has purple eyes and tan skin tone. She temporarily had black hair in the beanie premium hairstyle which costs 100 rings, but it was changed back to her windswept side-bangs hairstyle in the latest update. She wears the Level 1 Rebel Outfit. Unlike most of the other main story characters, her outfit does not change that often in seasonal updates. Personality & Characteristics Koh is mostly perceived as being rebellious and headstrong. She does not mind skipping class to grab a pizza, hang out at the junkyard and cruise on her motorcycle around town. She is outspoken and tends to speak bluntly, so most of the things she says rubs people the wrong way. Therefore, it was hard for her to make friends until she transfers to the MC's school. It is implied that she doesn't like meek people, as she gets annoyed often when she talks to Nishan and, prior to living with her and finding out that they were alike in Roomies, she never called Autumn by her real name, opting for nicknames such as Twilight Sparkle. In-Game Description Some people are bold, unapologetic, and a terror to anyone in their way... those people are afraid of Koh. She fights for what she believes in, pursues whoever she wants, and does exactly what people tell her she can't. Take some advice. Don't mess with her. Relationships Razor Razor is Koh's ex-boyfriend and the culprit behind all of the incidents in Vandal Scandal that occur at your school after Koh transfers. His reasons for his actions was to make Koh drop out of school and get back together with him. After she finds out he is behind everything, Koh despises him. Wes Wes and Koh have an ambiguous relationship. During their first encounter, and some encounters following this, she is seen flirting with him. She also kisses him in an attempt to get Razor's attention in Razor's Edge, but her actions appear to be in good fun and she is not attracted to him. She is nicer to him than anyone else, as he is rarely on the receiving end of her insults and snide comments. Their friendly relationship is most likely because they have similar lifestyles, interests and personalities. They both have had difficult childhoods, don't like talking about themselves and they share an interest in auto mechanics. Coincidentally, Wes and Koh both have part-time jobs in auto shops. Trivia * Koh means island and Sunya means promise in Thai language. *The motorcycle she owns was given to her by her Grandma. She was worried about changing anything on the bike until Daughter of Anarchy. * Her mother left her when she was young so she now lives with her grandma. * Koh is fond of spicy food. * As she is a female Rebel classmate, she will be admitted to your school in 1 day and 11 hours after completing the quest. * Her favorite restaurant is "Wings Atomica". * She is a good singer. * She once got expelled from a school only a week after enrolling. Pictures KOH.png|Koh Default Outfit KOH_(SUMMER_OUTFIT).png|Koh Summer Outfit KOH_(FALL_OUTFIT).png|Koh Fall Outfit KOH_(WINTER_OUTFIT).png|Koh Winter Outfit First KOH_(WINTER_OUTFIT 2).png|Koh Winter Outfit Second KOH_MAKEOVER_(HIPSTER_KOH_OUTFIT).png|Hipster Koh Makeover Outfit KOH_MAKEOVER_(WARRIOR_KOH_OUTFIT).png|Warrior Koh Makeover Outfit Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Story Characters Category:Datable Characters